Gohan's Phobia
by Danny214
Summary: A story about if the Buu saga never happened. It also tells you what his greatest phobia is. Can anyone else help the young demi-saiyan with it?
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. 

"Gohan's Phobia."

"For talking."

'For thinking'

In this story, Videl doesn't know about Gohan yet.

* * *

We see a small quaint country home nestled in the middle of the mountains of the 439-mountain district. The picture zooms in next to one of the windows. We see a woman with black hair tied into a bun over a stove. She yells something and two children come down. One about 16 years old and the other about 5 years old. The camera zooms even farther in to be able to hear what they say. 

"Hey, mom what's for breakfast?" Asked Gohan the 16 year old. "Your favorite, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast." "Mmm, sounds good mom." He reaches over and takes a sausage off the plate they're on. A loud clang is heard followed by a loud scream. "Ow! What was that for?" Gohan asked. "We don't do that, you know that." Replied Chi-Chi holding a frying pan with a very large dent about the shape of Gohan's head. Goten the smaller one was laughing at poor Gohan. Another loud clang was heard and this time crying was heard afterward. "We don't laugh at other's misfortunes Goten." "Owwie." Was all he had to say. Breakfast proceeded normally for the house after that. Or as normal as a breakfast with two demi-sayains could be.

Gohan went out the door, waved goodbye to his mother and brother, and took off flying to school. ' My head still hurts from that stupid pan. I guess that's the only way to punish us. I hope I don't get a bump on my head from that.' He feels his head and feels a large bump developing. ' Man, hope no one comments on it.' Gohan finally sees the school coming into range and drops into an alley so no one sees him. He walked the rest of the way to school to avoid suspicion.

Orange Star High...

Gohan walked into the school via the side door that didn't even open until 7:20. ( A/N That's the way it is at my school. Man, I hate that. End A/N.) He went to his locker and once he got there, he noticed Videl standing with her leg bent, foot on his locker leaning there with a Vegeta style smirk on her face. He immediately got nervous and wondered why she was doing this. He walked over to her and she only said one thing to him. "Gohan, could you do me a favor?" He cautiously shook his head yes. "Could you teach me something?" He felt relieved he knew all about school. "I'm having an awful time with Calculus." 'Whew, he thought I thought she was going to ask how I flew. Wait why would she know about that. I have to be more careful. I'll land on the outskirts of town from now on.' Gohan thought. "Yeah, sure." He replied.

Unbeknownst to him that wasn't all she was thinking about...

* * *

How did you like it? Review anyway. All CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted. (Glares at Josh) I don't care as long as you have a valid reason. In addition, give some sort of advice on how to make it better. 


	2. Sorry Videl

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Glad you liked the first chapter. I am yet again experimenting on how they talk and think. I thank all of you who gave me reviews. Especially the 2 which gave me constructive criticism.

* * *

We see Orange Star City sitting peacefully nestled in between a few mountain districts. Then after zooming out of the city for a few seconds it zooms in very quickly and to a window of a classroom of Orange Star High. We see Gohan looking in the vague direction of the mountains... 

Gohan was sitting in Calculus. They were going over various ways to solve the different problems. He wasn't really paying attention. He had already been over the stuff when he was eight. He looked over and saw Videl writing down notes as if her life depended on it.

'Wow.' He thought. 'She really is having problems in Calculus.'

He sat there a few more minutes and stared at her until she turned his way, and gave him a questioning look. He quickly turned away and suddenly became very interested in the book in front of him.

'Okay if X is 5Y plus 8 then...'

That's as far as he got when he felt a tap at his shoulder. 'Oh boy.' He thought.

He turned to look at Videl and blurted out "I'm sorry Videl!"

"What?" She asked.

He felt the tap again and turned around to see Sharpner. "Mr. Son do you have something to say?" Asked his teacher.

"Uh hehe not really." He replied.

"Good, now be quiet please."

Sharpner poked Gohan again and said, "What was that for? Anyway what's the answer to number 5?"

Gohan sighed and replied. "Sharpner this isn't a test. We are taking notes."

"Oh, yeah."

**_RIIIIING!_** Went the bell.

'Off to American History' he thought sadly.

Gohan was walking to his next class when Videl walked up to him and said,

"What was that for Gohan?"

"Uh... I'm sorry for...forgetting to give back your pencil from yesterday." ' Whew, that was close.' He thought.

Meanwhile Videl knew something was a little off. 'Okay that's a lie. I didn't even lend you a pencil. In fact, I borrowed a pencil from you. I'm on to you Gohan.' She thought.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. Well except for gym class. He didn't really want to show his real power but, he didn't want to seem like a geeky nerd either. So in Baseball he swung and literally hit the ball into the stratosphere.

All the kids looked at him with jaws down. All he had to say was:

"Uh, beginners luck?"

All the girls also swooned because of that and what he was wearing. The shirt he was wearing showed off his muscles very well. They were either drooling or thinking of devising a plan to lure him into a date. Videl was staring event though she didn't know it at the time. Afterwards the final bell rang and they piled out.

Gohan flew home wondering what home would be like...

* * *

How was this one? I thought it was pretty good. A lot different format-wise and I tried to cut out the pointless A/N. 


End file.
